


Light Yagami is a Tease

by Rococo_Volumina



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Choking, Dumbification, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Minor mention of blood, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, degrading, spit, work relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rococo_Volumina/pseuds/Rococo_Volumina
Summary: Light teases one of his colleagues on the Kira case, that colleague happens to be you ;) smut ensues.
Relationships: Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Light Yagami is a Tease

You had been on the Kira case since day one. Countless nights spent trying to track a deranged omnipotent force, You had seen many co workers come and go but an ever present man was Light. He had superb work ethic, a trait you both shared and was now the head detective on the case despite his young age. And that’s how you ended up here. Still at the task force headquarters working tirelessly beside Light. The air felt heavy and suffocating and it was unbearably awkward. “How’s it going over there?” you jumped at the sudden sound. “It’s going alright thank you.” you replied not looking up from your computer screen for a second, even though the man was younger than you by a few years he was terribly intimidating. And then you felt a slight breeze, he was quite literally breathing down your neck.

“Good job.” he purred with a still monotone voice. “T-thank you sir.” His hand was resting on your desk, the other on the back of your chair, he cracked a smile when you finally made eye contact with him. Light then straightens himself up and loosens his tie “Ahh that feels better, I hope you don’t mind my informality.” He knows for a fact you don’t with his smug glance at you he can tell he’s got you hot and bothered. Light was never the subtle type, he liked to live on the edge, taunting his prey from just out of view. “Say... how does your boyfriend feel about all these late nights?” he asks almost innocently. “I- uh I don’t have a boyfriend.” You tell him looking back at the computer. “Oh.” He sounds genuinely surprised. “I assumed a pretty girl like you would have a boyfriend, and if I had an attractive lady I'd surely prefer to spend the night with her.” Your face flushes at what he’s insinuating. “I guess I already do spend the night with you, right?” he chuckled “Yes you do sir.” you say starting to feel a bit more comfortable. “Please call me Light, at least while we’re working late.” you nod “Yes Light.” He smiles, showing off his perfect teeth, “Well it sounds beautiful when you say it.” the comfort you felt earlier faded away, Light was charming but something about him made everyone feel…. intimidated. 

And the night moved on, you could finally breathe after the altercation. “Light, I have a question about this document, I just emailed you the file.” He sits up clicking on his screen, “Come show me which part you don’t understand.” You stood and moved to the opposite side of the island of desks but when you stood behind his chair, it was difficult to see and he wasn’t moving for you apparently. “I uhm can’t really see that well.” “Here” he said calmly gesturing to his chair, which he was still in you moved to sit down but hesitated when he still didn’t get up. “Don’t be shy, sit.” he sounded like he was more so demanding it, you obliged and sat on his lap. “Good girl.” he didn’t really sound like he was joking. You shifted to get comfortable and leaned back and forth so he could see the screen. “Fidgety aren’t we?” he giggled to himself. “Oh uh i’m sorry sir-“ and he shot you a look that make you gulp “Light.” he smiled at the fact you remembered what he asked of you earlier.

His lap slowly became more uncomfortable the longer you sat. “Hey Light can you take your phone out of your pocket while i’m sitting here, it’s a bit uncomfortable.” you couldn’t see but he bore a devilish smile. “Hmm, innocent yes?” “Huh?” your replied back not paying much attention. He leaned in close to your ear, hot breath on your neck, “Not a phone sweetheart.” Your heart dropped and your stomach felt full of butterflies, he was so handsome and he really had been flirting with you all night even if your hadn’t noticed until right now. God I mean you needed this, you really needed this. Whatever this was. You needed to reciprocate or he’d stop trying. And in a burst of lust fueled confidence you “accidentally” pushed down on his lap, specifically pushing your ass into him. He gave you a breathy groan, throwing his head back.

“You’re so good for me y/n” he moaned while you continued to grind on him. He reached up to get a firm hold on your throat, not enough to hurt you, just enough to make your brain feel fuzzy. Suddenly he jerked your head back and licked a long stripe up your neck. You shivered and moaned at the sensation. He starts sucking on every part of you he can get his hands on. He leaves hickies all over your neck and chest, he slowly unbuttons your shirt to make more on your breasts. “When everyone comes in tomorrow they’ll see your mine.” he sinks his teeth into your neck for a few seconds and pulls out, “All mine.” he licks the bleeding mark. “Face me and get on your knees.” Wordlessly, you do as he says, “Obedient aren’t you?” You couldn’t even look at him too embarrassed to agree, but he grabs a hold of your face tightly and forces you to look at him “Can’t speak? What’s wrong, are you too excited?” he looks so happy with what’s unfolding in front of him “Stupid girl can’t give me a straight answer? I haven’t done anything yet.” you whined with anticipation. “I’ve got just the thing to help.”

He releases his grip on your face and moves to unbuckle his belt, you can hear it but you’re staring at the ground. “I thought this is what you wanted, baby.” he lengthened the last word teasing you, so you looked up. You’re staring directly at his hard cock. Dripping with precum you instinctively lick it up. “Good job sweetheart.” he says looking down at you. You pick up the pace, sucking on his tip and using your hand for the rest. You wanna take it up a notch and see how much you can’t fit down your throat (which is more than you expected) you gag up and down on him ruining your eyeliner and mascara in the process. Tears running down your face from his length hitting the back of your throat, and your hair has been thrown out of its bun, Light looks down at you obviously pleased with your current state. You push down the hardest you have yet forcing him down your esophagus, Light grips the arms of the chair making his knuckles turn white, he throws his head back and quietly moans “Ahh such a perfect mm ahh slut baby.” Light starts running his hands through your hair, supposedly encouraging you until he grips a handful of hair jerking your head off him. He grins so happy with how fucking ruined your are. “Open up princess.” he coos and you obey with no hesitation. He spits right into your mouth getting some over your lips, which he reached down to rub over your mouth and chin. “Now swallow.” You gulp without even thinking.

Before you can catch your breath Light pulls you up and slams you onto his desk on your back. He paws at your chest simultaneously admiring his markings from before. He locks eye contact with you. “I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you’re stupid pretty princess.” The most you can muster is an “Mhmm” while hiking up your pencil skirt to show him you want it too. Without a second thought Light rips your underwear clean through the middle as opposed to pulling them off, he looked like a wild animal. He positioned his cock by your entrance and slammed in without mercy. He did allow you to get used to his size, but only for a minute and then he started pounding. Pounding into you so hard he rocked the table, your brain went all white unable to think about anything but Light and his cock. He went on fucking into you deeper and deeper for what seemed like forever, he pushed you through another orgasm before getting close to your neck telling you through his pants “Gonna full this pussy so full baby, you wanna have my babies? God you’re gonna be so beautiful filled with this cum, i’ll knock you up good.” He rested his head down and thrusted up one final time cumming deep inside you, just as he promised. And when you felt both your heart rates return to normal he pulled out allowing his cum to pour from you. He ran a hand through his messy hair and crouched down to watch how his beautiful seed had filled you. “Let me clean this up for you baby.” he purrs while pressing his face closer to your heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Please comment or even leave a kudos it’d make me happy :))!


End file.
